Opportunities
by MYZ-chan
Summary: -KydRaven- Sometimes, you have to give love a chance.
1. Tears

Title: 50 universes for Raven and Kyd Wykkyd

Rating: T

Warnings: Crack pairing, angst, comfort, friendship, 7 year olds.

Author's note: This takes place when they're seven, so it kind of explains why 7 year old Raven is acting all OOC. Sorry, I like angst too much these days. #37-Tears

* * *

"Let me go!" she screamed.

The boy sighed in exasperation as the captive struggled in protest. She had been going on for weeks now, struggling and ranting. It was rather infuriating. Then again, all of Trigon's clan had been infuriating, and his daughter would be no exception.

Finally, rage took over and he swiveled around, his eyes glowing red in the gloom of the cell. _Will you please just be quiet?_ He snarled, long black hair standing on end.

She settled down, and the cell was quiet for a few minutes. Then, to his utter dismay, she began to cry.

_Darn_. He bit his lip, attempting to stop the flow of guilt as the little girl sobbed.

Standing up and ambling over to her, he knelt down and wiped her tears away gently with his little finger. _Hey, sorry, sorry. Did I make you cry?_

"N-no," she hiccupped, more tears streaming down her face. "I-it's just…"

_What?_ He asked, tilting his head.

Her voice was a whisper now, so quiet that even the boy's abnormally sharp ears had to strain to hear it. "I miss my mother."

The boy's eyes softened. Of course she would. He understood that feeling all too well himself.

Carefully, he touched her bound and limp hand. Sniffling, she lifted her head, her black colored hair hanging in front of her face like a mask.

Moving towards hers, he wrapped his arms around her.

The general of the Hive army would soon find in the morning two sleeping young children in the cell, both soaked to the bone with tears.


	2. Blind date

Title: Opportunities

Rating: T

Warnings: Blind dates, insanity, way too much fluff for anyone's health, some OOC moments (or just entirely throughout, but you can tell me that later).

Author's note: #2-Blind date. By the way, if you're confused about who is who in this story, the character list is below:

Elliot: Kyd

Raven: Raven

Kory: Starfire

Dick: Robin

Jaya: Jinx

Seymour: Seemore

Enjoy!

* * *

Raven knew a lot of things. She knew a lot about advanced calculus, advanced history, advance physics. She got extra credit on reports because she covered material that hadn't been taught in class yet. Yep, Raven knew a lot of things. There was only one problem with her advanced knowledge.

She knew nothing about being social. And she certainly didn't know anything about dating. Or blind dating, for that matter.

Which was probably why she was getting dragged all the way to a very fancy restaurant in utter confusion, wearing some probably very expensive dress bought by Kory. Man, that girl's family was rich.

"Stop dragging me Kory, I can walk by myself," Raven growled, attempting to wrestle away from her friend's tight grasp, and at the same time, managed to mess her cropped hair up slightly, making her feel worse by the minute. She hated looking untidy.

"But Raven, I do believe that once I release you, you will run," Kory chirped. Her own auburn hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders, and her bright green eyes were concentrated on the task ahead.

"Why are you taking me out anyways? I don't need to go out, I have papers to finish. Mr. Blood wants me to finish that report soon, or I'm getting a B for the semester."

"Raven, it will not hurt if you 'go out' and have a wonderful time for a while."

"That didn't answer my question."

"We are here!" Kory sang, pushing open the door to the restaurant, earning some very strange looks from fellow customers. She ignored them spectacularly, as well as Raven's exasperated sigh at her still unanswered question.

Raven looked around, and her heart stopped for the tiniest fraction of a second before she narrowed her eyes.

"Jaya," she said coolly.

"Hey Rae. How's it been? Wait, don't answer that till later, 'kay? I'm not here to make nice talk." The girl flipped her dyed pink hair, grinned, and turned towards the male bathrooms. "Seymour, is he done yet?"

"No, he's still struggli—ow! Don't kick me man, that hurt."

Raven turned her gaze to Kory. "What is going on?"

Kory at least had the sense to look slightly guilty. "Dick suggested that you were not getting out enough and being social, so he asked me to take you out for a date!" Kory thought over her words for a minute. "With someone else, of course."

"A…date."

"Yes!"

"You brought me here…for a blind date."

"I believe that is what you call it, yes."

Raven narrowed her eyes even further. "Who is he?"

"This would be him," Jaya interrupted, dragging out an embarrassed looking boy from behind her. Apparently, the other beat up boy standing behind her had been involved in the tussle. "Raven, meet Elliot. Elliot, meet Raven. You're both pretty much social retards, so we thought that you two would be nice together."

Raven quietly looked him up and down, using her very little male knowledge to analyze him. The boy was the tiniest bit taller than her, with jet-black hair that went down…well, a long way. Did the guy never bother to cut it? He had obviously been forced into a very beaten up suit (most likely from the struggle she had heard in the bathroom), and he was wearing sneakers.

Sneakers on a date. Wow.

Plus, his eye and skin color were strange. His eyes were a light brown, seemingly bordering on red, and his skin was very, very pale. It reminded her of those horror story vampires that Kory talked endlessly about.

Currently, the analysis read: Weird, shy, girly looking vampire-dweeb who had probably never been on a date before. Oh, hell no.

Then Elliot smiled.

Raven felt a small stab of shock. So he could smile. Huh. It was nice too, not with lots of teeth and braces and things like that, but with a tentative curve of the corners of his mouth. It softened his features just a tiny bit as well, giving him a more relaxed look.

Interesting. She revised her analysis to shy, girly, cute looking male vampire-dweeb.

"Raven? Are you alright?" Kory's voice sounded worried. "Do you wish to go home?"

She smiled back at Elliot. The paper could wait. "I think I'll be fine."


	3. Cupcake

Title: Opportunities

Rating: T

Warnings: Fluff, tongues, candy, sweet stuff

Author's note: I…have no idea why I decided this should happen. I seem to have a fetish with Kyd Wykkyd's tongue or something. #5-cupcake

* * *

"…Ew." Raven grimaced. "Of all places, did you have to take us to a land made solely of cupcakes and candy?"

Kyd shrugged absentmindedly, floating up and scooping a generous glob of chocolate frosting and cake in hand. _Well you've got to admit these are good._

Sighing, she turned and sat on a stump of a candy tree. At this rate, they would never reach Lord Blood in time, and he would continue to elude them. What was her assigned demon thinking?

Twisting her face in concentration, she began to meditate, attempting to ignore Kyd's gluttony in the background as he devoured cupcake after cupcake. He apparently had a sweet tooth.

A splat.

Her eyes shot open. Something was on her lip. She didn't dare lick it in case it might be poison.

But Kyd did. And he didn't seem to care that his tongue was touching her lip.

Smacking his lips in thought, he stayed silent for a few seconds. Then, he spoke.

_You wear lip gloss? I never guessed._

Robin later wondered why the side of Kyd's face was so swollen when the two came back to the base.


	4. Waiting

Title: Opportunities

Rating: Main story: T. This drabble: M

Warnings: Insanity, Horror, Nothing really making sense

AN: #21-Waiting. This probably isn't really what you guys are expecting, so don't expect anything particularly good. Plus, if you're irked about the genre, there was bound to be a horror one some time or the other. Basically what's going on is that in the beginning, some hundred years ago, Kyd/Elliot was bitten by a vampire. He then went insane until he met Raven, who he found highly amusing. You can use your imaginations for what happens next.

By the way people, give me some more prompts please? I'm running out of ideas fast.

* * *

_Running. FeetgravelbloodfearpainHELPMEHELPMEHELPME—_

"_You can't hide from me."_

_Leave me alone what did I do to you just LEAVE ME ALONE_

"_I like you, you know. You're interesting."_

_I hateyouhateyouhateyou_

"_Why are you still bothering to run? I have a surprise for you."_

_Nononononono_

"_You're one of the few who I think deserve this gift."_

_But I don't want your gift! I want to be normal; I don't want to become a monster—_

_A whoosh comes from behind, and the teeth sink into his neck._

---

Name: Elliot.

"You know, Elliot, you're supposed to list your last name too."

_I don't have a last name._

"Of course you do. Everyone does."

_Not me._

The counselor sighed. "Fine. Carry on."

Age: Four hundred ninety-three.

"Elliot, no one really is that age, and your file says that you're sixteen."

_I am._ He continued to write, ignoring her protests.

Sex: No thanks.

"Elliot, this behavior is exactly what got you here in the first place. Now please be reasonable."

He grinned and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the smooth mahogany desk. She winced. He smirked.

_Why should I behave? You shrinks always _want_ us to misbehave so that you can get paid more trying to brainwash us._

"That is not true. Do I need to call the doctor to take you to the white room?"

He yawned silently, mouth stretched wide. The counselor gulped when she saw the fangs set in his teeth. The boy was a total creep.

"Elliot, this is not a costume party. Take those fangs out immediately."

_Can't. They're my real teeth._

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh."

_It's true. I'm a vampire._

"Yeah. Now take them out right now, or I'll do it for you."

_Go ahead_. He grinned widely, and the counselor had to admit, those teeth did look remarkably real. _I _dare_ you._

She scowled. "Fine." Reaching over the desk, she grasped the fangs and yanked. Nothing. Growling now, she pulled harder until she heard a small cracking noise from his gums. She immediately released, and sat back down in her chair heavily, face flushed. When she spoke, her voice was trembling. "Mr. Elliot, I don't know what you did to your teeth to make them this way, but I swear, we are going to fix it."

He shrugged. _Whatever._

She growled, infuriated, and stalked out of the room.

"So how'd it go, Rae?" Gar inquired, grinning.

"Shut it, Garfield, and get working. I want all files on this kid now."

"You know Rae, you're a kid yourself. You're barely sixteen yourself."

"I said shut it."

---

Two hours later and Raven was even more frustrated than before.

"Nothing!" She hollered to the ceiling, throwing her papers up in the air and scattering them across the room. "Absolutely nothing on his personal background. Apparently, he showed up here half-dressed in the middle of the winter with blood all over his jaw, looking absolutely smug with himself." She moaned and slumped back in her seat. "I hate this job."

"Rae." It was Gar.

"What?" she snapped.

"You should…see this." He sounded ill.

She marched over and glared at the screen. Oh. It was a camera that they had placed in Elliot's room to keep an eye on him. The sight that greeted her gave her a twist in the pit of her stomach.

Elliot's teeth were sunken in a guard's neck. The guard was writhing on the floor, and the two counselors felt a rush of horror as only the skin and bone was left once the boy was finished.

"My God," Raven choked out. "He wasn't lying."

"He told you he was a vampire and you didn't listen?"

"Hello. This is an asylum. You're not supposed to believe what they say."

Elliot was standing up. They could only see the top of his head right now, and they silently prayed that he would go back to the bunk quietly.

He looked up, straight at the camera and smiled right at Raven, the gesture angelic and beautiful. She would have been charmed if his eyes had not been burning a terrifying scarlet red. The message inside them was clear.

_I've been waiting for you._


	5. Reverse

This was really unexpected. Seriously. I never really realized what I was writing until I was looking over it and then saw this. I literally went, oh my God, what have I done?

Kyd = hero, and Raven = villain.

After this really random update, I will have to go on hiatus until the end of next week, for those who are reading this.

Alternate 13: Reverse.

* * *

His lips are a bit chapped as he licks them with a quick flick of his tongue. He feels the moisture spread and sink into the flesh. He breathes in and out a few times before opening his eyes against the black clothe binding them.

The clacking of boots behind him is apparent in the gloom, and he blinks, feeling the eyelashes against the cloth. They stop in from of him, shifting as the owner twists her position slightly.

"Well, well," she says, flatly. He thinks that he recognizes her, somewhat. The half-demon girl on the Titan's side. "Looks like we finally caught you, Mr. Almighty Teleport."

He says nothing.

"How does it feel?" She asks, clacking her heels up to his side. "To be captured by your enemies, I mean. It must be humiliating. I don't think I could stand it like you're doing now."

_You have no idea_, he thinks.

"Not going to say anything?" she says again, sounding slightly frustrated. "You know, if you keep being difficult, I might slit your throat." She pauses, and then laughs. "But of course. You can't talk." Her voice drops sinisterly. "But I can still make you bleed."

He says nothing. A hero will never communicate with the villain. Even if the villain was being incredibly infuriating at the moment.

Suddenly, there's breath on his cheek, and he feels cold lips brush against his dry ones. He blinks against the cloth and takes a sharp intake of air.

_Did she just try to kiss me?_ He thinks in surprise.

"You taste like feathers," she murmurs. "Not what I expected. I wonder if your blood tastes like this too."

He feels her lips brush against his again, and he shivers before biting his lip hard. It doesn't bleed, doesn't bring him to his senses like it should.

"And darkness," she says softly. "You have darkness on your skin."

Then she's kissing him, lips pressed against his, and he feels a rush in his blood, a need for air, a need for sight, a need for more, more, more—

_Your leader_, he thinks to her this time, not just to himself. _Won't he be mad once he finds out what you're doing?_

She pulls away, breathless and quivering, with fear or with excitement, he can't tell. "Robin doesn't need to know everything."

Then she smiles and pulls back in, and he lets the rush take him over again.


	6. Contract

This one has barely any KydRaven in it. And it's pretty... strange. :( Sorry! But it will be continued in the future!

Elliot Knight is obviously Kyd Wykkyd, Gar Beast is Beast Boy, and Raven is just Raven. The creepy voice? I have no idea. Have some fun and make it up yourself.

Alternate 19 - Contract.

* * *

"The contract has been sealed," a creepy voice announced from the heavens.

Elliot Knight (known to others as 'the creepy kid') blinked several times as he stared up at the dark sky. "Am I losing my mind?" he asked himself out loud, causing several people to look at him as they passed him by. "Voices just don't talk to you out of the blue."

"I'm not talking to you out of the blue," the voice said aloud again. Elliot almost (only almost, damn it) jumped out of his skin. "I'm just telling you—your contract has been sealed."

"What contract? I didn't make any contract."

From across the street, he could see a police officer eying him suspiciously while reaching for his radio. Elliot decided that it would be a _very_ good idea to scurry along the road while trying not to look too strange. He brushed back a few strands of black hair that had flown into his face in the process of escaping.

"Yeah, you did."

"No, I didn't. Can voices get high? Because I think you are."

"I most certainly am not!" the voice replied indignantly, not so creepy-sounding anymore. "I'm telling you, you made a contract yesterday at school. Remember the girl who was talking to you?"

Elliot had honestly no idea what the voice was talking about. "I didn't talk to any girl."

"Yeah, you did. At lunch, remember? She sat next to you."

"…no one sits by me at lunch."

"She did! Girl with bluish-black hair, cropped short, dark eyes, grayish skin? She's the new student?"

"That girl sat next to Gar Beast yesterday, not me."

The voice was silent. When it finally spoke again, it sounded quite afraid. "Oh, shit."

"What? What's going on? Why are you going 'oh, shit'?"

"Yeah. Uh. Look, can we just pretend that you talked to Raven and that I never made this stupid mistake in the first place? 'Cause, uh, you weren't supposed to the contractor. Shit, shit, Raven's going to kick my ass…"

"What?" Now Elliot was seriously confused. And slightly afraid. "What do you mean, I wasn't supposed to be the contractor? And what's a contractor? I'm not getting any of this."

The voice laughed, albeit hysterically. "Like I said, just pretend that you did talk to her yesterday, okay?"

"But—"

"I said, okay?" the voice shrieked. "Look, you're now the contractor of a demon! Congratulations! And you get super awesome powers, even though they're hers in the first place, but whatever! You get powers! Okay? Great! Have a nice day!"

Elliot had stopped directly in the middle of the crosswalk. His mind felt pretty damn numb at the moment.

"Demon?" he asked faintly as the light turned back to green and a car from his right came zooming at him with the speed of a jaguar.

A flash of black and suddenly, he felt himself floating above the air in the very soft arms of Raven the Demon.

A Raven who did not look happy at all.

Elliot swallowed.

Oh, shit indeed.


	7. Spirit

Alternate 42 - Spirit

I don't know where this came from. Really, I don't.

* * *

Her eyes are wide and plaintive, set in charcoal black. The white is rimmed with red, giving a devil's appearance; the pale gray of her skin almost melts in to the stone wall behind her. The blue irises have glazed over and stare at the pouring sky.

It's quite obvious that she's dead.

He stands by the corpse quietly, hands stuffed in his pockets. His skin is an ashy gray, a bit darker and murkier than hers. Hers is far lovelier, as it should be—corpses were always more beautiful than the real thing. He stares at the ground in front of the prone body.

"I'm tired," she whispers. "I'm so, so tired." Her blue eyes spark with an imitation of life, framed by locks of blue-black hair. "I thought I would escape from being tired by dying. I thought I'd be able to sleep then." She pauses, lovely, full lips pressed together in an unsure line. "I guess I was wrong."

"Why were you tired?" he asks, because he has nothing better to do and he might as well, seeing that he's probably the only one who can hear and see her right now. He leans back against the wall, his thigh grazing her corpse's shoulder. He shivers.

She shrugs, see-through shoulders frail and broken-looking. "I don't know. I suppose it was because of Father. He always said to me that I had to be perfect and that I was supposed to help him later on. I didn't have a choice in anything. Especially not after Mom died." She sighs needlessly. "I never used to be this self-centered before. I'm sorry. I'm probably bothering you."

"Not really." He slides down to the ground. His shoulder now touches her corpse's. He finds that he actually doesn't mind all that much. "If I may say so, I'd say that I'm far more selfish than you are."

She laughs. "That's probably not true. But thank you."

They sit in silence for a long time. A while later, it begins to rain, heavy drops matting his hair onto his scalp and pressing her hair to her ice-cold face. Across the street, he hears the sound of an old woman screaming for help, pointing at her corpse with terror as her daughter dials the phone—nine-one-one, obviously.

"People are far too reliable on others for their own good," he comments quietly.

"I guess so," she replies. She turns her blue eyes to him slowly. "What are you going to do now, Elliot?"

He shakes his head, water falling over his face. "I don't know."

"Ellie," she whispers, letting her hands float through his. He flinches, not from the touch, but from the old nickname. "Ellie, do you think I'll see Mom?"

He smiles silently, feeling like he's cracking on the inside, being pulled down into the Earth so deep that no one could ever reach him. "I'm sure you will," he says. "Wherever you're going now, you'll see her."

A light has enveloped her body, encasing her soul within. Slowly her form fades, leaving only her clear blue eyes staring at him sadly. "Ellie," she whispers, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," he mumbles through the wet hair now partially covering his face. "Just don't get lost on the way there, okay?"

Her eyes crinkle, and he knows that she's smiling. "Okay."

The light begins to lift away, the blue still where she was before. "Elliot," she says in a broken voice. "Elliot, I l—"

Then the blue vanishes, and he is left with his pants soaking into the concrete, his shirt wet from rain and damp hair, the corpse of his best friend, and the sirens echoing in the distance.

He sighs.

"You're free now, Raven," he whispers, gathering himself up and staring at the place where she once was. "So fly to where they can't reach you anymore."

He begins to walk.

And the sirens shriek away.


End file.
